Megatron's mistake
by Botcrazy9541
Summary: Megatron has Shockwave and Mega-Octane create the ultimate warrior but it all goes wrong. They have a very small and delicate creature in there wakes (or so it seems) Will Old Megsy regret getting rid of it? Read to find out! Story of a very "special" OC of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Megatron's mistake

Hey this is Botcrazy9541 and this it's my very first story and some cons will introduce some needed info

Soundwave: Vorn = Cybertronian year

Stellar cycle= Cybertronian month

Cycle = Cybertronian day

Joor = Cybertronian hour

Breem = Cybertronian minute

Rumble: Are these even accurate?

Not exactly they are what I am using for this story. Frenzy disclaimer please.

Frenzy: Why should I?!

Cause I'll give you and Rumble energon cookies if you do.

Rumble: DO IT!

Frenzy: Fine, Botcrazy9541 doesn't own transformers just her own creation

Rumble: ENERGON COOKIE!

All right here you go

Rumble/Frenzy: *Runs away with said cookies*

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Kaon decpticon base, as normal it can be anyway. Megatron was just trying to think of a way to destroy the puny, weak Autobots. He was currently having Shockwave and Mega-Octane work on an experiment to create the best fighter in this war, ever. They were going to do this by making it out of pure energy, but have it have the mindset of a real Cybertronian.

"Lord Meatron," Shockwave said as he entered the throne room of his warlord, "we are done."

"Excellent," was his devilish reply "we shall begin immediately"

"Yes my ledge."

As they went down the corroders that lead to Shockwave's lab he continued to explain the procedure, " ...As you know we have the energy to create the form, but the only way we are able to get the mind set of us of us we need to take some of one's own spark."

"What?!" his leader said a bit astonished with a hint of anger "What would happen to the one who donates their spark?"

"That is currently unknown Megatron," was his cool, unemotional reply "All of us know that you wanted this warrior to be loyal to you and only you. Even though you are the best caudate for this, Megatron, Mega-Octane has offered to do a test run with his own spark."

"Really?"

"Yes, my ledge."

"He has my permission to go through with it."

"Then I will tell him."

In Shockwave's lab Megatron watched as said owner of lab hooked up one of his most loyal subjects of all, Mega-Octane. Only this was one 'Con that didn't believe in their cause. If anything he believed in the autobot's. He didn't want to join, but it's because of Megatron that he was even here right now!

"Everything is ready Lord Megatron."

"Then precede Shockwave"

Said mech walk up to the console and began. As the machine powered up sparks could be seen to form in the center orb that will create the warrior. Octane winced as pain began to form in his spark. It took a lot of strength not to scream in front of Shockwave and Megatron, but both were able to tell form the body language that it was very painful. Megatron only smiled at this whole ordeal.

Inside the orb light began to form at the center and lite the entire room with a blinding light. Once everything cleared they were able to see the "warrior's" spark within it.

"Now for the energy body." Megatron heard Shockwave's voice say. Inside the orb said energy was wrapping around the spark when alarms started to blare like crazy.

"Shockwave," Megs yelled with anger and confusion in his voice, "what's going on?!"

"The energy starting to get out of control," said mech replied. Now the pain in Octane's spark was too great, so he screamed "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and blacked out right before the machine exploded.

Mega-Octane: Why don't I believe in the Decepticon cause?

UUUMMM… Yeah…. Remember the G1 episode "Starscream's Gost"

M-O: Yeah

Well I needed a con to not believe in their cause and after seeing that episode it well happened, plus you aren't exactly the most famous con in the series. Sorry if you seem a little OCC.

M-O: I see. So do you plan to update this frequently since it was short?

Well it depends on the how many people read and like it. The more there are the faster I post. It gives motivation.

M-O: What if people hate it?

*Shrugs* Haters will be haters


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all I'm back with CH2 and Soundwave.

SW: Remember

Vorn = year

Stellar cycle= month

Cycle = day

Joor = hour

Breem = minute

Thank you Soundwave, mind doing the disclaimer please

SW: She owns: Not transformers. Owner: Hasbro

Skywarp: But she does own that creature thingy

Where did you come from?

SW: Well when my creators found out they loved each other very much….

LLLAAAALLLLAAAA NOT LISTENING*walks out of the room*

SW: *evil smirk*

Chapter 2

When Octane came to he was in Hook's medical bay. His entire body hurt, not only his spark. _'What happened'_ he thought. "Good. You're awake." said a mysterious voice. Octane shot right up into a sitting position upon hearing it. "H-Hook?"

"Who else would it be slag head, Optimus Prime!" was his very agitated reply, "Megatron wanted me to tell you once you woke up to see him immediately. Apparently it has something to do about that warrior you and Shockwave were working on."

"I see...then I will go right now," he said as he got off the berth he almost lost his balance, still a little weak from what happened, but grabbed the berth to regain it. Hook only snickered at that. If he tried to hold it back or not he didn't know. He sighed and left to see his Lord.

He went to the Lord's normal place, the throne room, and sure enough he was there yelling at Starscream for another failed mission.

"...FOR YOUR FAILER STARSCREAM YOU WILL CLEAN THE BARRACKS!" _'Wow must have been an important mission' _Ocatane thought.

"W-What, I-Im your second in command, Lord Megatron," Starscream started, "you can't..."

"On the contrary Starscream," he interrupted "I can!" Then he used his fusion cannon to shoot Screamer. "Lord Megatron," he pleaded "I'm a stupid, arrogant, and idiotic fool, please spare me. I beg of you! I will clean the barracks like you order."

"Very good Starscream, but don't fail me again!"

"I won't Lord Megatron."

"Good, now LEAVE!" Starscream nearly knocked Octane down on his way out. "WATCH IT YOU SLAGGER!" he yelled. Octane just shrugged it off, he knew how Screamer can get when things like this happened and it happened A LOT!

"Mega-Octane, I see you are awake," his Lord said.

"Yes my Ledge," he replied, "I believe you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I do. About the experiment."

"Was it a complete failure?" he asked. He was sad to let a part of his spark go but he didn't want the Autobots to be slaughtered because of the 'warrior'.

"Yes and no"

"Lord Megatron, I...I don't understand."

"We did create a sentient being made of energy, but not the type we expected."

At that moment Shockwave entered the room with said energy being.

"It's so...so...so small," he said with wide optics. _'It's smaller than my thumbdiget!'_

"Yes and I want you to get rid of it."

"W-What?" he asked in pure shock.

"It's too small to do anything and it doesn't show any signs of special abilities we expected." Megatron said.

"And we are not able to create another or repair the machine that created this." Shockwave said while lifting the creature he was talking about.

Now it was Megatron's turn to be shocked "WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"

"The use of a Haceous Crystal was used to diffract the energy. And the energy we use takes vorns to perfect, so even if we find the crystal it would be a long time until we could even think about trying again." Shockwave said answering his Lord's question only to get another. "What is so special about this Haceous Crystal that makes it so hard to find?!"

This time Octane answered "Because, lord Megatron, the crystal only grew in Praxis, which we destroyed, and it was still hard to find. They are one of the most powerful, beautiful and rarest crystals on all of Cybertron."

"All right. Octane, please dispose of this creature right away."

"*sigh* As you command Lord Megatron," he said a little resentful but as Shockwave handed him the creature he had an idea..._'The Autobots.'_

Ok if you wonder what the energy being looks like, you'll have to wait P

Starscream: Are Haceous Crystals even real?

Not exactly, I just made it up. Don't you have a punishment to do.

SC:…

Megatron: STARSCREAM!

SC: Got to go *runs to do his punishment*

*Shakes head in irritation* Later


	3. Chapter 3

**OH PRIMUS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Thundercracker: Why did it take so long?**

**My laptop charger died again and then my aunt and cousin came and then my best friend, who I haven't seen in forever, came to town and visited**

**TC: I see**

**So Soundwave will you please**

**SW: Vorn = year**

**Cycle = day**

**Joor = hour**

**Breem = minute**

**Skywarp: And those are just what she uses**

**Why are you hear Skywarp *remembers last chap.s intro***

**SW: Came to show TC and Sounders here something**

**Before you cons go can one of you do the disclamer?**

**TC: She doesn't own Transformers, just her OC**

**Thank you Thundercracker *sees Skywarp lead Soundwave and Thundercracker away* ON WITH THE STORY **

* * *

Octane had the creature that he is to dispose of in his interior as he flew towards Iacon. Said creature stirred slightly as it slept quietly.

'How can I be doing this' he thought, 'At least the Autobots will care for it, I hope'. As he got closer to Iacon he started to descend. 'I may have good intentions, but some 'bots won't take kindly to a 'con near their main headquarters'. Once he landed he transformed, grabbing his creation in the process. He looked around and saw nothing but piles of spare, useless part. He unsubspace a thermal blanket and carefully wrapped it in it. He placed it down in a very small cavern in a scrap pile, with sparkling energon cubes, just to be on the safe side.

After that he did a quick look-around of the area, he looked to the still sleeping form in front of him, and he took off. Unknown to him an Autobot patrol team are heading that way.

:Anything interesting yet: an Autobot asked through the com. link.

: Cool your circuits Ironhide, we all know you just want to get back to your feme and youngling: another responded.

: Well ya would too if ya had one, Somkescreen: Ironhide retorted. After that there was an awkward silence and he realized he just struck a nerve. :Somkescreen, I…I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean it:

: It's ok Ironhide. I… I know you didn't: Smokscreen is a Praxain that lost his family when it was destroyed. He was lucky to find his youngest brother, Bluestreak, among the very small amount of survivors of Praxis's destruction. And his other younger, but older than Blue, Prowl was later rescued from the decepticon base. He was never the same after that.

: Ironhide, Smokescreen, I'm getting a strange energon reading: a different 'bot commed to those 2 said 'bots.

: Do ya have a fix on it Hound?: Ironhide asked.

: Yes: Hound answered: I'm sending you the coordinates, now:

: All right, let's check it out:

: Ya sure were at da right place?:

: Yeah: was Hound's reply: The energon should be in this area:

: Well it must be a small one: Smokescreen retorted.

: Well an energon source is an energon source:

Once they transformed, they started looking for this source of energon. After a while of searching Ironhide could have sworn he was hearing a sparkling whimper.

"What in the name of Primus is dat sound?" He followed to a small cavern in a scrap pile and found an interesting creature.

"Why hello there," he told this creature. "What are ya doing in a place like dis?" he asked as he made a reach for said being, who just shimmied away from his hand out of fear. "I'm not goinng ta hurt ya. I wanna help ya." He said with a smile and a glimmer in his optic. The sparkling like being saw this and all the fear washed away. It crawled to Hide's hand and that's when he first noticed how tiny it really was. "Ya sure are a tiny one." He brought the hand with the creature close to his spark knowing, from personal experience, that little ones calm down when they are listening to their creators sparks, or in this case Hide's.

"Hey Hide did you find anything yet?!" Smokescreen yelled due to the large distance he thought was between them. But unknown to Smokey, Hide was close enough to turn around and smack him upside the head.

"WHAT THE SLAG WAS THAT FOR!?" but one look at Hide's hand on his chestplate, after he heard a small whimper emanating from said area, made him shut up immediately.

"Is that a sparkling?" he asked in a whisper.

"To tell ya the truth I don't know what it is." He then showed Smokescreen what he was carrying. Smokey was then scanning the creature and found something remarkable. "Hide I…I think this is the energon source Hound detected." After scanning it for himself he came to the same conclusion. "Ya might want ta contact Hound and tell him we found the source. He gave a nod of agreement.

: Smokescreen to Hound:

: Hound here what is it Smoke:

: We found the energon source you detected:

: I'm on my way:

And with that the comm. ended. It took a bit but Hound made it to their location. Once there the first thing he noticed was that Ironhide was holding something.

"What's that?" he asked

"*sigh* All I know is that it's helpless and needs somebot ta care for it."

"Maybe Ratchet will know what it is, or at least know what to do with it."

"I agree with you on that Hound"

"All right stop jibber jabber and head ta Iacon" with that they drove to Iacon with the creature, once again, asleep but this time in Hide.

* * *

**Okay can any of you guess who Hide's kid is? I'm sure you know his feme. Oh and sorry if I buchard Hide's accent. I suck at accents.**

**Mega-Octane: Have you seen Soundwave lately**

**Earlier, Skywarp went to show him something, Why?**

**M-O: Megatron is looking for him. **

**I see, well I'll help ya in a sec, K**

**M-O: Okay *leaves the room***

**Well see you guys in the next chapter *Follows Octane to find Soundwave***


	4. Chapter 4

**OH PRIMUS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Thundercracker: Why did it take so long?**

**My laptop charger died again and then my aunt and cousin came and then my best friend, who I haven't seen in forever, came to town and visited**

**TC: I see**

**So Soundwave will you please**

**SW: Vorn = year**

**Cycle = day**

**Joor = hour**

**Breem = minute**

**Skywarp: And those are just what she uses**

**Why are you hear Skywarp *remembers last chap.s intro***

**SW: Came to show TC and Sounders here something**

**Before you cons go can one of you do the disclamer?**

**TC: She doesn't own Transformers, just her OC**

**Thank you Thundercracker *sees Skywarp lead Soundwave and Thundercracker away* ON WITH THE STORY **

* * *

Octane had the creature that he is to dispose of in his interior as he flew towards Iacon. Said creature stirred slightly as it slept quietly.

'How can I be doing this' he thought, 'At least the Autobots will care for it, I hope'. As he got closer to Iacon he started to descend. 'I may have good intentions, but some 'bots won't take kindly to a 'con near their main headquarters'. Once he landed he transformed, grabbing his creation in the process. He looked around and saw nothing but piles of spare, useless part. He unsubspace a thermal blanket and carefully wrapped it in it. He placed it down in a very small cavern in a scrap pile, with sparkling energon cubes, just to be on the safe side.

After that he did a quick look-around of the area, he looked to the still sleeping form in front of him, and he took off. Unknown to him an Autobot patrol team are heading that way.

:Anything interesting yet: an Autobot asked through the com. link.

: Cool your circuits Ironhide, we all know you just want to get back to your feme and youngling: another responded.

: Well ya would too if ya had one, Somkescreen: Ironhide retorted. After that there was an awkward silence and he realized he just struck a nerve. :Somkescreen, I…I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean it:

: It's ok Ironhide. I… I know you didn't: Smokscreen is a Praxain that lost his family when it was destroyed. He was lucky to find his youngest brother, Bluestreak, among the very small amount of survivors of Praxis's destruction. And his other younger, but older than Blue, Prowl was later rescued from the decepticon base. He was never the same after that.

: Ironhide, Smokescreen, I'm getting a strange energon reading: a different 'bot commed to those 2 said 'bots.

: Do ya have a fix on it Hound?: Ironhide asked.

: Yes: Hound answered: I'm sending you the coordinates, now:

: All right, let's check it out:

: Ya sure were at da right place?:

: Yeah: was Hound's reply: The energon should be in this area:

: Well it must be a small one: Smokescreen retorted.

: Well an energon source is an energon source:

Once they transformed, they started looking for this source of energon. After a while of searching Ironhide could have sworn he was hearing a sparkling whimper.

"What in the name of Primus is dat sound?" He followed to a small cavern in a scrap pile and found an interesting creature.

"Why hello there," he told this creature. "What are ya doing in a place like dis?" he asked as he made a reach for said being, who just shimmied away from his hand out of fear. "I'm not goinng ta hurt ya. I wanna help ya." He said with a smile and a glimmer in his optic. The sparkling like being saw this and all the fear washed away. It crawled to Hide's hand and that's when he first noticed how tiny it really was. "Ya sure are a tiny one." He brought the hand with the creature close to his spark knowing, from personal experience, that little ones calm down when they are listening to their creators sparks, or in this case Hide's.

"Hey Hide did you find anything yet?!" Smokescreen yelled due to the large distance he thought was between them. But unknown to Smokey, Hide was close enough to turn around and smack him upside the head.

"WHAT THE SLAG WAS THAT FOR!?" but one look at Hide's hand on his chestplate, after he heard a small whimper emanating from said area, made him shut up immediately.

"Is that a sparkling?" he asked in a whisper.

"To tell ya the truth I don't know what it is." He then showed Smokescreen what he was carrying. Smokey was then scanning the creature and found something remarkable. "Hide I…I think this is the energon source Hound detected." After scanning it for himself he came to the same conclusion. "Ya might want ta contact Hound and tell him we found the source. He gave a nod of agreement.

: Smokescreen to Hound:

: Hound here what is it Smoke:

: We found the energon source you detected:

: I'm on my way:

And with that the comm. ended. It took a bit but Hound made it to their location. Once there the first thing he noticed was that Ironhide was holding something.

"What's that?" he asked

"*sigh* All I know is that it's helpless and needs somebot ta care for it."

"Maybe Ratchet will know what it is, or at least know what to do with it."

"I agree with you on that Hound"

"All right stop jibber jabber and head ta Iacon" with that they drove to Iacon with the creature, once again, asleep but this time in Hide.

* * *

**Okay can any of you guess who Hide's kid is? I'm sure you know his feme. Oh and sorry if I buchard Hide's accent. I suck at accents.**

**Mega-Octane: Have you seen Soundwave lately**

**Earlier, Skywarp went to show him something, Why?**

**M-O: Megatron is looking for him. **

**I see, well I'll help ya in a sec, K**

**M-O: Okay *leaves the room***

**Well see you guys in the next chapter *Follows Octane to find Soundwave***


End file.
